Les quatre fois où House n'avait pas dis à Wilson
by funnyway
Summary: qu'il l'aimait et celle où il le fit. House/Wilson slash soft.


**Traduction : **Funnyway

_J'ai trouvé cet OS adorable, je vous en fais profiter. __Il existe la version de Wilson, je la posterai plus tard. _

**Auteur : **Balanced

**Titre original **: Four Times House Didn't Tell Wilson He Loves Him (and the one time he did)

A/N Juste quelques petites points techniques. Tout d'abord, pour essayer d'adhérer au concept House M.D's (sérieusement) que la chronologie aille se faire voir. Et j'assume que l'infarctus mal diagnostiqué prenne place au PPTH. Donc pendant que j'y suis, je sais avec certitude que l'anniversaire d'House est en juin., comme wiki et tout le monde le dit, la série de la première saison donne l'impression que c'est en hiver. Alors je vais seulement ignorer ça et suivre ce qu'internet dit. Oh, et il y a du slash là dedans. Soft, mais il y en a.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni House, ni Newport Beach. Rien.

* * *

**Les quatre fois où House n'avait pas dis à Wilson qu'il l'aimait**

**(et celle où il le fit)**

* * *

A la seconde où Wilson coupa le téléphone, il sut que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Neuf messages sur le répondeur. Le premier, de House, ne lui apprenait pas grand chose.

« Wilson, c'est moi. Appelle moi quand tu atterris. »

Le second, de Stacy, était toujours aussi vague.

« Wilson, c'est Stacy. Je suis inquiète à propos de la jambe de House. Nous retournons à l'hôpital. »

Cela suffit à lui envoyer des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter plus, il appela immédiatement le numéro de portable de Stacy. Il se répétait avec fermeté de ne pas céder à la panique, mais des mots plein de courage n'étaient pas suffisant pour empêcher ses mains de trembler quand le téléphone sonna.

« Wilson, » commença à dire la voix de Stacy « tu dois venir à Princeton... »

Ça sonnait comme si elle essayait de ne pas pleurer, ce qui enclencha une alarme dans sa tête. Il essayait de rassembler les questions qui traversaient son esprit, mais la boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge était difficile à faire passer. « Que s'est-il passé ? » se força-t-il à prononcer. Il contourna la récupération de bagages et s'avança au dehors pour héler un taxi.

« C'était un infarctus. » répondit-elle doucement. « Il... Ils l'opèrent... » Elle marqua une pause. « Wilson, il aura besoin de toi quand il se réveillera. »

Il y avait comme un avertissement dans sa voix qu'il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Il fila au chauffeur de taxi tout l'argent liquide qu'il avait sur lui, 200$, afin de se rendre le plus vite possible auprès de son ami. _Il va bien_, se convint-il tandis qu'il franchissait les portes d'entrée de l'hôpital. _Il va se réveiller, souffrira quelques jours et puis nous irons à la plage, comme nous en avons toujours parlé..._

Mais quand il parvint finalement à trouver Stacy, elle se tenait devant la chambre de son meilleur ami sanglotant entre ses mains et il réalisa alors qu'il avait commis une grave erreur. Après ce premier moment d'horreur où il pensa qu'il était arrivé trop tard et que House n'avait pas survécu à la chirurgie, les stores ouverts lui révélèrent que son ami était bien réveillé. Il ferma les yeux face à l'éblouissante fenêtre aux chaleureux tons bleus et bruns. Il savait qu'il devait parler à Stacy pour savoir exactement à quoi il avait affaire, mais il s'en fichait. Sans même un coup d'œil pour elle, il entra dans la chambre.

« House... » commença avec douceur Wilson, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer.

Son ami n'avait jamais eu de patience pour ce genre de choses. Il essaya de poursuivre, mais il se trouvait à court de mots. House releva les yeux vers lui et riva une fois de plus son regard au sien.

« Elle a ignoré mes instructions spécifiques... » dit-il sourdement. « Elle savait que je ne voulais pas de chirurgie.

- Un infarctus ? » Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Wilson. « Tu te laisses le soin de te diagnostiquer ? »

Il regarda l'expression de House s'adoucir un petit peu. Puis, à son grand étonnement, son meilleur ami prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra légèrement.

« Je suis content que tu sois là. » souffla House.

* * *

Le téléphone sonna huit fois avant que la voix rauque et épuisée de Wilson ne parvienne à ses oreilles. Même s'il savait que c'était le milieu de la nuit et que l'oncologue allait être contrarié, il ne put ignorer la bouffée de soulagement qui se propagea en lui. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant.

« Allo ?

- Wilson... » Il imaginait son ami s'asseyant sur son lit et allumant la lumière. « S'il te plait, viens... » Sa traitresse de voix se brisa.

Il écoutait la respiration profonde de l'autre côté de la ligne, puis il entendit le grincement du lit alors que Wilson se mettait sur ses pieds.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » lui demanda son ami.

Les yeux de House se déplacèrent jusqu'à la boite de pilules vides sur le plancher.

« J'ai pris... » Sa voix s'évanouit, il ne pouvait pas terminer sa phrase. Il entendit une forte inspiration.

« J'arrive. House, écoute moi ! Va dans la salle de bain et fais-toi vomir. Je raccroche. »

Il suivit les instructions et quand il eut fini, il rinça les toilettes et essuya les larmes sur ses joues. _Wilson_, ses sanglots secs l'étouffaient, oppressant sa poitrine _J'arrive_. House passa le temps en comptant les secondes jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il arriva jusqu'à 589 quand la porte s'ouvrit sur son meilleur ami, portant un pantalon de jogging, un t-shirt et une expression qui semblait définitivement gravée sur son visage depuis des années et l'histoire de l'infarctus. Wilson traversa la pièce en quatre longues enjambées et prit House dans ses bras, l'écrasant dans une étreinte étroite. House savait qu'il était supposé dire quelque chose de sarcastique, mais c'était réconfortant. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Wilson jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne se détache de lui pour l'examiner de plus près.

« Est-ce que tu es fou ? » questionna-t-il sans méchanceté. « A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Tu ne peux plus continuer à te foutre dans la merde, House ! Je sais que c'est insupportable en ce moment, mais je t'ai presque perdu une fois. Je ne peux pas revivre ça... »

Presque immédiatement House sentit la honte monter en lui.

« Je suis désolé... » dit-il doucement, les yeux baissés.

Wilson le tira à lui encore une fois et pressa son front contre celui de House.

« S'il te plait, House, bon dieu, je t'en prie... Accroche-toi pour moi ! Je t'aime. Tu es mon meilleur ami, j'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plait. »

House prit dans ses bras le jeune docteur.

« D'accord...

- Arrête ça, House... » le supplia Wilson. « Arrête cette folie auto-destructrice-

- Okay, c'est bon... » l'interrompit House. Il le regarda dans les yeux pour que Wilson sache qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. « Okay, je vais le faire... je te le promets. Tu as raison.

- Cette amitié bizarre ne semble peut-être pas grand chose, » babultia Wilson « mais seulement je... »

House hocha la tête.

« Je sais.

- Nous allons dépasser ça ! Ça prendra juste du temps.

- Oui. »

L'oncologue exhala le souffle qu'il avait apparemment retenu.

« Bien ! Que dirais-tu si je faisais un peu de nourriture ? »

Et tandis que sa main reposait sur l'épaule de House, il marcha vers la cuisine, à sa suite le médecin plus âgé le suivait en silence.

* * *

Depuis qu'House avait six ans, sa mère lui faisait toujours pour son anniversaire un gâteau à partir d'un rien- un gâteau au chocolat de sa propre recette.

Ainsi Wilson n'aurait pas dû être surpris quand il rendit visite au diagnosticien deux jours avant son anniversaire, et trouva l'appartement dans le chaos complet.

« House ? » appela-t-il prudemment, prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur les montagnes de papiers qui jonchaient le sol de l'appartement de son ami.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? » demanda-t-il quand House sortit de nulle part.

« Lecture à l'aveugle ! » fut la réponse sarcastique de son ami.

Wilson roula des yeux.

« Je voulais dire, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

House marque une pause dans sa quête pour s'effondrer sur le lit de la défaite.

« Je suis à la recherche d'une recette. J'ai appelé ma mère et elle a dit qu'elle avait déjà prêté sa copie et j'aurai juré que j'en avais une quelque part ici.

- Une recette pour faire quoi ? » Wilson lui passa une bière.

- Rien ! » répondit House, boudeur.

Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation. A vrai dire, il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il aurait fais s'il avait trouvé cette recette de toute façon. Exigez que son meilleur ami la réalise pour lui ? Et bien, oui, probablement.

Donc quand arriva le 11 juin il ne s'attendait pas à quoique ce soit. Il avait toujours dis à Wilson qu'il ne voulait pas de cadeau, et il savait que c'était mieux pour lui s'il le laissait seul aujourd'hui. Il voulait juste que la journée passe et en finir avec ça. Un coup sec à la porte interrompit ses pensées et avec un froncement de sourcils soupçonneux, il répondit. Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent quand il le vit. C'était Wilson, qui avait complètement ignoré ses ordres - mais c'était oublié étant donné ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

« Est-ce que c'est -

- Le gâteau d'anniversaire de ta mère ? Et bien oui, ça l'est ! J'ai emprunté la recette deux semaines auparavant. » Le jeune docteur s'avança à l'intérieur et posa le gâteau sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Le glaçage vert du dessus épelé les mots _Happy Birthday, __Greg !_

« Je voulais écrire Happy birthday, insupportable crétin mais il n'y avait pas assez de glaçage. »

House rit et planta son doigt dans le gâteau pour le gouter. Il leva les sourcils en signe d'incrédulité

« C'est... bon !

- C'est la recette de ta mère...

- Yep, mais tu pouvais la louper complètement. Je suis impressionnée, Jimmy ! »

Il ancra son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami.

« C'est la chose la plus cool que tu aies jamais faite pour moi. »

Wilson se détourna mais pas avant que House ne capte le petit sourire accroché à son visage.

* * *

C'était la fin du jour le plus long. House avait sauvé un enfant de six ans et classé un dossier datant de douze ans. Il était légèrement euphorique.

Lui et Wilson prirent place à la dernière table de poker dans la salle, et il battit les cartes allègrement.

« Est-ce que tu sais que, par rapport à sa taille, la baleine a le plus gros pénis des animaux ? »

Ils rirent ensemble.

« Tu veux aller prendre le petit déjeuner ? » demanda House à la fin de sa main.

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je veux aller au lit !

- Êtes-vous en train d'essayer de flirter avec moi, docteur ? » le taquina House, les yeux pétillants.

- Si j'essayais de te séduire, tu n'aurais pas eu à poser la question. »

Peu habitué à ce que Wilson flirte en retour, House sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il ricana pour cacher sa surprise.

« Des promesses, toujours des promesses... »

Wilson sourit et esquissa un haussement d'épaules.

« J'ai été marié trois fois ! Je sais comment donner du plaisir.

- Oui, à une femme ! » répliqua House.

-Tu penses que ton cerveau psycho-analytique est trop complexe ? Je te connais depuis plus de dix ans ! Je pense que je serai capable de trouver mon chemin. »

House leva les yeux vers son ami. Wilson était toujours en train de sourire ironiquement, mais il était à peu près certain qu'il y avait autre chose dans les yeux de l'oncologue. Il y avait quelque chose de plus sombre qui firent hérisser tous les poils des bras de House dans un murmure de désir compréhensible. Et il se demanda ce qu'il ressentirait si les lèvres de Wilson se posaient sur son cou, ses épaules. Ses mains se pressant sur son dos. Il se racla la gorge un peu maladroitement.

« Tu peux me montrer ça un de ces jours... » Puis il se força à sourire et changer de sujet.

* * *

Compte tenu de leur histoire, il était étrange de voir comment c'était finalement arrivé. Wilson avait fréquenté Ambre, puis Sam (encore) et House, Cudy. Mais leurs relations ne durèrent pas, ce qui ne surprit personne. D'une certaine manière, il était parfaitement logique qu'ils se retrouvent assis côté à côte sur le canapé de l'appartement, regardant des rediffusions de Newport Beach, le son mis au plus bas.

« J'étais tellement soulagé quand Marissa est morte ! » commenta Wilson, juste pour dire quelque chose.

House émit un son neutre. A vrai dire, il était content aussi, mais la dernière chose qu'il avait à l'esprit était Newport Beach. Lui et Wilson étaient tous les deux célibataires au même moment pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps et il était déterminé à tirer avantage de la situation. Il prit une autre gorgée de bière, tournant nerveusement la bouteille dans sa main. Finalement, il la posa, sa décision était prise...

Sans bouger les yeux de la télévision, il laissa retomber sa main et au lieu de la poser sur son genou, il la guida jusqu'à celui de son ami. Wilson jeta un coup d'œil à la main, puis il fixa son regard à celui de House avec un tel désir dans les yeux que cela prit racine dans l'abdomen du plus âgé et le serra jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse s'envoler les papillons dans son ventre. Il ne pouvait même plus penser avec son ami qui le regardait comme ça.

« House... » mumura Wilson.

House ne cligna même pas des yeux quand il approcha son autre main de la joue du plus jeune pour le prendre en coupe. Il ravala la peur dans sa gorge et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa première révélation fut à quel point... les baisers de son ami étaient possessifs. Wilson pressa en retour sa bouche avec ardeur, explorant ses lèvres, ses dents, le palais de sa bouche. Il glissa ses bras autour de la taille de House et l'amena plus près de lui. House sentit un chemin de feu tracé par les lèvres de Wilson alors qu'elles se déplaçaient de sa bouche, à ses oreilles, à son cou. Son cœur taille deux-fois-trop-petit sembla doubler de volume. Puis, tout à coup il toucha seulement de l'air et son meilleur ami était debout sur ses pieds, lui lançant un regard noir à travers la pièce.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » lança Wilson. L'expression sur son visage reflétait un sentiment de pure trahison.

« Je pensais que c'était auto-explicatif. » Il essayait de faire de l'humour, mais sa voix tremblait. « Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? Est-ce que ça t'amuse ?

- Non. » répondit House avec honnêteté. « Ce n'est pas drôle. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers son ami, puis hésita quand Wilson recula.

« Parle-moi...

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te moques de moi de cette façon ? Tu sais ce que je... ressens pour toi. »

Le cœur de House battait à ses oreilles, sa bouche s'assécha. Il sentit son expression s'adoucir, et intérieurement il se maudit. Il était pathétique.

« Je ne me moque pas. Et je ne le sais pas. Pas avec certitude...

- Est-ce que c'est une sorte de test-

- Ça n'est pas un test ! Par tous les putains de saints Wilson, je t'aime ! »

Les mots flottèrent dans l'air, aucun des deux hommes n'osa bouger d'un iota. En fond sonore, ils entendirent les explications sérieuses de Taylor à Summer : _j'ai juste besoin qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime... __  
_

Alors, à l'énorme soulagement de House, Wilson sourit largement. Il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre.

« Oui ? » lança-t-il au plus âgé.

House leva les yeux au ciel de frustration. Cependant, quand Wilson arriva devant lui, il prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Ouai, bien sûr. Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ? _Je _suis celui qui attendait après toi. »

Il prit plaisir à voir le plus jeune rougir.

« Une vraie fille !

- _Toi_, tu te morfondais d'amour pour moi. » riposta Wilson.

House fronça fortement les sourcils.

« _Tu_ te morfondais aussi ! » l'accusa-t-il. Par l'enfer, Wilson le faisait se sentir comme un trou du cul sentimental.

Son meilleur ami, cette... autre... moitié (il grimaça mentalement) se pencha et avant que leurs lèvres se touchent, Wilson murmura :

« _Je_ me morfondais aussi. »

* * *

* FIN *


End file.
